Before Christmass
by Sachicolate
Summary: Preparations for the Christmass party aren't always that easy.Sometimes many things can happen before they even start them
1. Chapter 1

Do not own DGM

Chapter 1

Two days before Christmas

It was 3 am and it was snowing. Everyone was still out and doing shopping even Lavi that was helping Lenalee with picking presents for her friends. Allen was also out but he was training. What he didn't

know was that Kanda was behind a near tree and was watching him. The cause of Kanda watching Allen was that he……..loves him.

Because the snow transformed into a blizzard Allen decided to go back. When he was walking back he saw Yu that fell asleep and decided to take him. When Allen got into Yu's room he put him on the bed

and covered him with a blanket and kissed him on the forehead. Then he whispered I love you.

The next day. It was 8 am. Kanda woke up and thought How did I get in my bed? I remember falling asleep but nothing more. He decided to go and eat his breakfast because he didn't eat almost anything

yesterday. After he took his food Yu went at the table where Allen was.

'Good morning Kanda!

'Good morning Moyashi'

'Don't call me Moyashi; my name is Allen, Baka Yu.'

'Don't you dare call me Yu again and I'll kill you!'

'I don't believe you Yu! Hehe'

'That's it I will kill you!' takes out Mugen

'If you want to fight OK but not here everyone is looking.'

'I don't care.'

Then the two of them started to fight and fought until Lenalee punched both of them and also yelled at them that she couldn't have a calm breakfast. Both Kanda and Allen got scared of how angry Lenalee

was and settled down.

Later in the training room

Allen and Kanda were fighting because they didn't finish the fight in the morning and another reason appeared. The reason is that they played true or provocation. When Lavi spun the bottle the pair was him

and Allen. Allen chose provocation and Lavi said 'You need to say I love you Kanda and you can't say no'.

'Lavi I swear that I will kill you after this.'

'OK.'

After Allen said it Kanda took out Mugen and the fight began. Four hours passed and the two of them gave up. It was already eight o'clock pm. Allen was really hungry so he went to take a shower. After he

got out he dressed and walked out of the room. Because he wasn't attentive to where he was walking he dumped in Yu and accidentally kissed him. Yu was very happy that Allen kissed him so he put his

arms around Allen's neck.

After one minute Kanda broke the kiss and saw that Allen fainted because of the impact.

Kanda left before anyone saw him and he thought Allen's lips were so soft then he blushed. Allen opened his eyes immediately after Kanda left because he didn't faint. He just didn't want to admit the fact that

he kissed a boy especially Yu. But he was also happy. Allen decided to continue his way to the cafeteria. He ordered more food than usual because of the incident and he ate everything. He was too tired to

go out to train so he went in his room to sleep.

In other place

Yu was still thinking about what happened between him and Allen so he decided to go and talk to him but it was already too late


	2. Chapter 2

One day before Christmas.

When Kanda woke up he thought that he needs to talk with Allen about their kiss. Yu went to the cafeteria and took something to eat for his breakfast. After he finished he

saw Allen that was also leaving. Then he ran straight to him and punched him.

'What was that for?'

'For the kiss you moron!'

'It wasn't my fault you know? I didn't see where I was walking so don't blame me.'

'Then who? I should blame the one who born you?

In that moment Allen started crying and ran. Yu felt guilty for what he said and started to chase him. When Allen stopped he saw Kanda that tried to reach him. When Yu

got close to Allen, Allen slapped him and yelled at him.

'Do you know how it is to be told that you shouldn't be born because of the fault of your arm?'

'No.'

'Then?'

'I was joking! Don't be so upset you idiot!'

'I don't want to be called idiot by another idiot.'

'What did you say?'

'What you heard Yu.'

'I'll kill you.' takes out mugen

'Let's see if you can do it.'

The fight started and they fought until too many people pilled up to see the show. The time for people to come was just half an hour. The people came because the two of

them were making too much noise and they had to see what was going on. In that moment they stopped because of the people that were watching and went back inside.

When the time for dinner came Lenalee made an announcement that everyone has to help with preparations for the Christmas party. Of course Kanda didn't approve to that

but he was forced by Lenalee to accept. When he was walking back to his room he thought of passing by Allen's room. He opened the door and couldn't find Allen. Then

he decided to go back in his room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Yu woke up he felt that someone was near him. He tried to find who that person was and saw that it was Allen that a hugging him. Kanda blushed when he saw

Moyashi's sleeping face and kissed him on the forehead. Allen woke up because of the kiss and kissed Kanda on the lips.

'Good morning, Yu.'

'Good morning Allen. Am I dreaming or what?'

'No. You aren't dreaming hehe.' then he kissed Yu

'Then why are you in my bed'

'Because I wanted to sleep with you and not alone.'

'We don't share the room remember?'

'So this means I can't? *puppy dog eyes

'No, you can stay.' after that he kissed Allen and hugged him back.

After some minutes

The two of them decided to go and eat breakfast because it was already nine o'clock and the preparations for the Christmas party will start at ten. As always Allen ate a lot

and then went to look for Lenalee. Kanda also wanted to go and grabbed Allen's hand because he wanted to hold it. Allen was really happy so he smiled and gave a peck

on Yu's cheek. Then Kanda smiled back. When Allen saw the smile he was shocked because he couldn't believe what he saw. Some minutes later they started to carry the

boxes with the ornaments. When the four exorcists arrived in the cafeteria they found Road and Tyki. Allen panicked but Lavi explained that he was the one that called Tyki

and Road. Then he also said that he loves Tyki. Then Lenalee was shocked that Lavi liked Tyki and not Yu. Tyki explained that Lavi changed his mind when he was in a

mission and the two of them fought and while they were fighting Lavi kissed Tyki.

'OK I understand but why is Road here?' asked Lenalee

'She is my family and I thought that she and you will get along .Ne?

'Ne, Lenalee let's get along Ok because I know that I caused you some trouble and I want the two of us to be friends.'

'Fine.'

Then the preparations started. It was just the six of them because they didn't want anyone else to see what they were doing. Allen and Kanda were decorating the

tree Tyki with Lavi were decorating the walls and Lenalee with Road were cooking. While the girls weren't looking Tyki and Lavi kissed and Allen saw them and

started to laugh. The reason was that he and Yu weren't the only desperate ones.

'Yu can you give me the star to put it on the top of the tree'

'The red one or the blue one?'

'The blue one.'

'OK.'

Then he hugged Allen and nuzzled against his Moyashi's back. Allen patted Kanda and the head and took the star and put it on the top. The boys were finished so they went

to see how the girls were doing. The two of them still had to do the cookies exactly the part Allen loved. The four boys started to help and the six of them finished in time.

When the party started Tyki and Road wanted to leave but the four exorcists stopped them.

'We need to leave because we also have a party at home so bye!'

'But before that Merry Christmas Tyki' and Lavi kissed him.

'Merry Christmas Road.'

'Merry Christmas Allen, Lenalee. Bye bye!'

After they left Allen went on the balcony and started to think what to do in the future. Then Yu came.

'What are you thinking, Allen?'

'At tomorrow.'

'What?'

'Just joking.'

'Ummm… Allen I love you. I said it.'

'Me too Kanda.'

'Also Merry Christmas and Happy Birthday.'

'Arigato, Yu and Merry Christmas to you too.'

Then the two of them kissed and went back to the party where Lenalee and Lavi and everyone else were staying.


End file.
